Stealing More Than Diamonds
by maidenpride
Summary: COMPLETE: Undercover operation. Jewel thieves. Masquerade ball. A three-part Halloween special that takes place in mid-season 3 and goes a bit AU. The rating is T for now, but the final chapter will be M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is the first installment of my three part Halloween special. This isn't really about horror or spooky halloween, but rather the nature of make believe that comes with dressing up. This story takes place after The Zoo but before Down the Drain in season 3, and is certainly outside our standard canon rules. The first two pieces will be rated T, but the final is definitely going to toe the M line.

 **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**

The holidays were fast approaching. The hot and dry Santa Ana's were making way for the cool days that marked autumn in Los Angeles. She always thought it was silly how people assumed that Southern California didn't experience the seasons, they weren't as obvious as they might be to those living in Boston or New York, but there were subtle changes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before walking into PAB, _yes it was most definitely fall_.

Halloween was days away. Sharon was grateful that she no longer worked patrol when the holidays rolled around, no matter the occasion it brought out the crazies. She knew they would be on call of course, but was thankful she wouldn't be in the may-lay of it all. She briefly thought back to the year that she and her partner had to work the parade route in West Hollywood, _you haven't experienced a real LA Halloween until you've seen all that Sunset Blvd has to offer_.

The elevator door opened and she rode it up to the ninth floor. Things had been quiet since the winds died down. There was something about the wind blowing in from the east that made animals and people alike lose their minds, and she was thankful that they had a few days to recover from their last case. It was an open-and-shut murder suicide. The husband strangled his wife to death and then shot himself. If it hadn't been the father of a celebrity Major Crimes never would have been rolled out, but as in life not everyone dies equally. The elevator doors opened and she swiped her card to gain entrance into the murder room. Before she could turn the corner she could hear the scurried movements of her team, no matter how quietly she tried to walk her heels always gave her presence away.

Everyone's heads were down avoiding eye contact. Something was most definitely up. Andy's back was turned. Provenza was scribbling at his crossword puzzle and Tao was tinkering with his computer.

"Good morning." She was met with grumbles from the team. So she tried another approach.

"Amy." Amy was always the weak link in the chain, Sharon knew she could break her the easiest.

"Um, yes Captain." The young woman said trying not to look up from her desk.

"What seems to be the situation this morning?" She asked in that tone that sound sweet and innocuous but was anything but.

"Uh nothing ma'am." She stuttered out turning to Provenza for assistance. He barely raised an eye, but his face had an every man for himself look about it.

"Nothing. Well it does seem awfully quiet this morning. I take it there's no active case?" Sharon could see Amy beginning to crack and knew she was on the right track, and continued. "It seems everyone is very engaged at their desks this morning. Why might that be I wonder? Amy?"

Sharon could see it in her eyes, she had her on the ropes, "Well Captain. Uh Taylor came by a while ago," the rest of the team shot Amy a look to keep quiet, "and um, well I think the Lieutenant here would be better to advise you on the details." Amy shot a mischievous grin to Provenza. "Yes, Captain. A case did come in while you were taking your time getting to the office this morning. Apparently a series of jewel heists that Robbery/Homicide has been struggling to solve. No surprise." He said adding in an eye roll. Sharon let it slide, still waiting to get all the information out of her team. "Anyways, Taylor naturally wants us to pick it up."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain while you're all acting strangely this morning. Spill. What am I missing here?" Sharon shifted her weight to her right side, placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly so her eyes could peek out of her glasses. It was her librarian stare. She could see her team shift uncomfortably in their seats. Finally, Julio spoke up, "Taylor wants this to be an undercover op. Robbery/Homicide has some intel to suggest they're going to hit an event this weekend."

"Ok. So what's the big deal. We'll send someone in and manage the investigation as we would normally."

"Well ma'am. The thing is it's _who_ Taylor wants to send in…"

"Ok. _Who_ does Taylor want and why?"

Before Julio could speak up again, Andy finally stood up and turned around making eye contact with Sharon for the first time since she came into the murder room.

"Us. He wants us." He said in a nervous tone gesturing between him and Sharon.

Sharon's eyes went wide just for a moment before she pulled it together. She thought that maybe Andy noticed it, he seemed to notice everything she did or _didn't_ do these days.

"Oh." She said in a low-tone. Collecting herself she responded with a bit more strength, "And why pray tell would our inglorious leader want Lt. Flynn and I to be undercover for this operation?"

Provenza stood, this time his face showed a great deal of mirth, "It would seem Captain, that our jewel thieves steal from couples with expensive taste and loose security. Taylor seems to think that you would be able to showcase _your_ jewels and that Lt. Flynn here could be believable as your clueless boyfriend."

It was Sharon's turn to roll her eyes. "He did, did he."

"Yes. Coop. I mean Lt. Cooper is on his way up to brief you and Lt. Flynn on the SIS operation." Amy jumped back into the conversation excitedly.

"Hmm. I see." Sharon took a deep breath pushing down all the thoughts swirling in her head about working an undercover operation with Andy, and not just any undercover operation but one where they would have to pose as a couple. "Detective Sanchez, please get someone up here from RH division to bring us up to speed on the case. Lt. Tao, I expect you and Buzz to work with Lt. Cooper and the SIS team to monitor this little undercover operation that Taylor has ordered. I want updates within the hour people." With that Sharon turned and headed towards her office. She gave Andy a "not now" look as he turned to follow her. She needed a few minutes to herself to process this news before getting on with the day.

 _How could Taylor do this? Why would he do this? UGH!_ She shouted to herself. She looked up and saw her team prepping the murder board with the case details. To her right she saw Andy leaning against his desk stealing glances at her while reading the file in front of him. She felt her pulse increase and warmth rising up through her chest every time she caught him looking at her. _This was a really, really bad idea_. _If I can't handle having him ten feet away from me separated by an office door how on earth am I going to survive an evening in couple proximity._ After Andy's third glance in her direction she had to get up and get out of her office. She walked out the side door through the conference room and down the hall to the break room under the guise of getting tea. She sighed deeply when she noticed that the break room was empty. _Thank god for small favors._ She opened the cabinet and rummaged through her options and decided that some calming mint tea was in order. She filled the mug with hot water and dunked the tea bag several times to let it steep. She sat the mug down on the counter and leaned against it, enjoying the quiet, thankful for a moment alone.

"Sharon."

He said her name so quietly she barely heard it. She turned around and nearly knocked her tea onto the floor.

"Andy."

He closed the door to the break room and took a step forward and then stopped.

They stood in silence for a moment. "I didn't ask for this…" "This is awkward I know…" They said over each other and then the room filled with silence once again.

Sharon gestured towards Andy, "You go."

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted you to know I didn't put Taylor up to this. I know you asked for your space and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sharon was reluctant to move away from the counter, the barrier gave her a sense of security. She didn't trust herself around Andy after the surprise kiss they shared after the Japanese embassy gala. "Andy I know. I know you'd never do something like that. I'm sorry too, I know this will be awkward for both of us. But we're both professionals, we've done undercover work before. Besides it's just one night right? We, uh I mean anyone can pretend for one night?"

"Right. Just one night of make believe." She sensed a woefulness in his voice which made her feel sad. She knew that he had feelings for her and she pushed him away after their talk a few weeks ago. Sharon wasn't sure how to handle everything. He was her direct report, but also a friend. And then there was the matter of divorce and Rusty's adoption. It was too much and she pushed him away. It hurt to do it and she could see the hurt in his eyes again as he stood before her in the break room now.

"Right." She nodded, not sure what else to say at this point.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that." He turned to walk away, "Oh and Detective Eaton from RH is here to give us an update on the case. Sykes says Lt. Cooper will be here within the hour to give us the details on our undercover personas."

"Thank you Andy." She said with a small smile. If they just kept it as business as usual they might get through the next 24 hours. He returned the smile and walked back to the murder room leaving Sharon with her thoughts and her tea.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

An hour later Lt. Cooper arrived with a dossier for both Sharon and Andy. "Lt. Cooper, so good to see you again. Although I wish it were under different circumstances." Sharon said not without a small dose of snark in her voice. "Let's go into my office. Lt. Flynn will you please join us?" She could tell that the team was disappointed that they weren't going to be read into the full details on the undercover personas that SIS had come up with for the Captain and Lieutenant, but at this point Sharon could careless. This day was going to be awkward as it was, she didn't need her team adding to her unease.

Cooper gave a file to both Sharon and Andy, "Here are your cover stories. Captain you are Elizabeth James. You are an interior designer with a rich clientele, mostly working in the Pacific Palisades and Hollywood Hills area. You're unmarried but recently divorced, with no children." Sharon nodded as she reviewed the details of her new identity.

"Lieutenant, you're Anthony Rossi. You made your money in the shipping industry, operating out of San Pedro. You've never been married, but have a long list of women you've dated. You and Elizabeth met at a charity function, where you both share a passion for the arts. You've been together two months and this is your first big social outing together as a couple." Andy looked up at Sharon and their eyes met. She could tell he felt this was oddly familiar as well.

"We will provide you with the jewelry that you will wear this evening. Lieutenant that will consist of a Rolex watch and a large ring. Captain you'll be wearing a diamond necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. We will also have a ring for you to wear. It is important that you flaunt the jewels at the event, so our would-be thieves get a good look. We don't want them going after another target." Cooper paused and looked at both of them before continuing.

"This is a black tie event as you might imagine, so you'll need to rent the appropriate attire and bill it back to SIS, unless you already own something. We've arranged for a town car to take you to the hotel ma'am, one of our guys will be the driver and will make sure that the audio and video are operational. Lieutenant please arrive early in one of our unmarked Explorers, you'll meet the Captain in the hotel lobby. I'll be in the van along with Provenza monitoring things. We're sending Sykes and Sanchez in as waiters, so you can make contact with them if you run into any issues. Safeword is apples. If we hear either of you say that we will have the full force of the LAPD in the ballroom immediately. These thieves haven't been violent in the past, but we aren't willing to take the risk. All the other details are in those dossiers. Any questions?" Cooper stood up and made his way to the door. This prompted both Sharon and Andy to stand up,

"No Lieutenant Cooper. Thanks for bringing us up to speed." Sharon felt her anxiety rising as she continued to read through the information Cooper put together, and she wanted her office back.

"Not a problem. See you both this evening." He said and shut the door behind him, leaving the pair to themselves.

The room went quiet as they both read to themselves. Sharon finished first, closing the file and setting it and her glasses down on her desk with a slight thud. The sound startled Andy and he gave her a look of concern. She burst into laughter, she could tell it made him more concerned. At this point she could either laugh or cry - there was no other way out of this situation. "Well Lieutenant I will see you this evening." Sharon said standing up ushering him out of her office. She needed some space to think and prepare. Andy gave her another quizzical look and left, "Until then, I guess."

She closed the door behind him and then her blinds, she was about to have a "girl" moment and desired privacy from her team before doing so. She pulled out her phone and touched one of her favorites, it rang once before she yelped "GAVIN!"

"Darling. As much as I love hearing from you I don't need you to shout it from the rooftops."

"Oh, but today you most certainly do." She began pacing in her office.

"Uh oh. What have you done?"

"Done? I haven't _done_ anything. What my team, boss, and the _entire_ LAPD have done is another matter entirely." Sharon was gesturing violently as though someone was actually in her office to see her.

"Now now, there's my drama queen. Soooo, something really must be up if she's made an appearance. I doubt the entire LAPD has been plotting against you."

"Gavin, I don't have time to deal with your glib humor right now. I need you to help me find a designer dress for tonight." She sighed deeply as she heard him cackle with glee, "It would seem I'm going undercover."

"Well why didn't you lead with that." She heard him pause and get on his intercom, "Carol hold my calls, I'm going out for a few hours this afternoon. So what's the exciting occasion?"

"Gavin, please. I don't want to get into it. This evening is going to be hard enough as it is, I just need to find an appropriate gown for tonight so I fit in with my cover story."

"Let me guess, you're going undercover as a wealthy divorcee with a hunk of Lieutenant as arm candy? Am I close?"

She let out a huge sigh, flopped into her chair and put her feet up on the desk making her heels thud.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well I can't help you with the arm candy, but I can make sure that every man has eyes on you tonight. Meet me at the Promenade in thirty."

She looked down at her watch, if she left now she could make that work. It was already 11:30 and she wouldn't have much time to shop and get ready before the event. She sighed again and in a softer more begrudgingly voice agreed, "Ok. I'll see you there. You better have a glass of champagne waiting for me."

"You know me so well!"

"Good bye Gavin." She knew he was getting too much pleasure out of all this, but she needed his help so she was going to have to deal. _Today is going to be all about compromises_.

Sharon grabbed her things and walked out of her office. She pulled her sunglasses down and avoided eye contact with the team. "If you need me I'm on my cell, otherwise I will see you this evening gentlemen, Amy."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Three hours, ten stores, and one dry bar blow-out later Sharon had managed to find a dress. Largely thanks to Gavin for working his magic, they found something that would work for the occasion. It was a beautiful black lace gown with a gold tulle underlay by Monique Lhuillier. The straps were wide but led down to a plunging neckline only to be exceeded by the dip in the back. The mermaid drop waist served to enhance her assets. Sharon felt the dress was a bit much, but Gavin assured her it was fitting for her cover story. She was all set to leave when Gavin handed her another bag from a familiar store, but not one they had gone to.

"Gavin. What is this? Why do you have something from this store? And why are you giving it to me?"

"Sharon. A dress like that requires certain undergarments, besides you know what I always say _It doesn't matter if anyone knows you're wearing it, you know it._ "

"Yes, but I don't think I need to add new lingerie into the fire that will be this evening."

"Trust me darling, you most _definitely_ need these - it'll bring a little extra confidence into your step. Besides I don't think you could deny that your Ms. Elizabeth James wouldn't be wearing these this evening." He smirked at her, leaned forward and gave her a peck, "You'll do fine. Just breathe and maybe give that Lieutenant of yours a swat on the butt to knock some sense into him." She knew he added that last cheeky bit just to rile her up, not that she needed any more help with that at the moment.

"Gavin" she chastised, "Thank you for the shopping assistance, I better get going or I'll never be ready in time." She glanced at her watch with traffic she would only have two hours to prep.

"Ta-ta." He said as he watched her climb into her car and head out of the parking garage.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A big thanks to those that have reviewed, liked and followed this little ditty of mine. The final chapter will post tomorrow afternoon with an M rating, so if you want to be sure you don't miss it follow me and/or this story. A quick story note this was very loosely inspired on the trailer for 50 Shades Darker.

I hope you enjoy the mystery and suspense in this chapter. Your romantic desires will be rewarded tomorrow - or at least that's what the fortune cookie said.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

It was ten to six and she knew that the town car would be arriving shortly. One of Lt. Cooper's guys stopped by the condo earlier to drop off the jewelry. The necklace was fitted with a camera in the center of one the diamonds.

She pushed the earring into her ear and pulled on her black stilettos and made her way into the hallway, "Rusty! I'm heading out. I'll be out all night, so don't wait up. If you need to get a hold of me for any reason call Lieutenant Provenza or Buzz and they'll get me."

"That's fine. I'll be out late too. I just came back to change and eat. We have a 10pm call time," Rusty looked up from his perch on the couch and nearly dropped his bowl of cereal, "Wow Sharon. You're going to work dressed like that?"

Sharon looked down at her dress and realized she forgot to mention the whole undercover bit when she called him this afternoon, "Uh yes. It's an undercover operation. We're looking for some jewel thieves. Lock the door behind me and I'll see you tomorrow." She reached for her coat and unlatched the door.

"So uh, who's your date on this undercover mission anyways. Lieutenant Flynn perhaps?" He added with a smirk.

Sharon turned around and threw him a Darth Raydor stare, but said nothing. She knew it would shut him up. She closed the door behind her and headed down to the lobby. Here goes nothing.

When she reached the lobby she found the undercover chauffeur waiting for her by the town car. He tipped his cap and opened the door for her, "Ma'am." He said with a large grin.

"Thank you." She said with a nod and slid into the back seat of the car. As she went to buckle her seat belt she noticed a package on the seat beside her. As she went to open it she felt her heart skip a beat with trepidation. There wasn't a card attached, but it seemed like it was a gift and she wondered if it was from Andy. Sharon slowly untied the gold ribbon around the box and lifted the lid. Inside she found a beautiful mask it was black and gold lace exquisitely woven and delicate with small rhinestones lightly scattered across giving it both a twinkle and mysterious air. The mask would cover the space just around her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how he knew what color her dress was, but the answer came quickly, _Gavin_. Her next thought was why a mask? She lifted the mask out of the tissue paper and noticed a small white card that was lying beneath it.

 _I figured you didn't have time to find a mask to go with your dress._

 _\- A_

She smiled, _Right it's a ball, a masquerade ball for Halloween. At least one of us remembered._ She turned the delicate mask around exposing the ribbons in the back. Sharon lifted the mask to her face and let out a small giggle, she did enjoy the holidays. She couldn't remember the last time she got dressed up for Halloween, she figured it must have been for one of Gavin's silly parties. She straightened up and tied the mask, determined to not let the _whateverness_ that was or was not going on between her and Andy get in the way of their mission or enjoying the occasion. They rode in silence until they reached their destination the Santa Monica Fairmont Hotel. The car pulled into the drive and came to a stop in front of the lobby. She looked out towards the ocean and saw how the sky had turned moody and grey, i _t was most certainly autumn in Los Angeles_. The driver got out of the car and opened her door. As Sharon turned and put one leg out of the car a hand appeared in her line of sight offering to assist her out of the car. When she looked up she gasped with surprise expecting to see the driver. It was Andy, standing in a beautiful black tuxedo. The hand he offered up showed the expensive gold cufflinks on his french cuff shirt. It took her breath away. He always dressed well, but this was taking things to a new level. She realized that she hadn't moved out of the car since taking his hand, she just sat staring at him. He looked at her curiously, but with a smile. She shook her head and finally moved out of the car. She stood up and straightened out her dress. Without missing a beat Andy wrapped his arm around hers and ushered her towards the hotel lobby. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you Andy," she muttered back before she could correct herself. _Dammit, I've been with him for less than a minute and I've already screwed up_.

"After you Ms. James." Andy replied with a wink.

They walked into the lobby and she caught sight of the beautiful mahogany staircase that led to the ballroom upstairs. Andy let go of her arm for a minute to lift his own mask, a simple white mask that went around his eyes and nose. It reminded her of the mask from Phantom of the Opera, more mysterious and romantic than eerie. She smiled as he adjusted the mask to a comfortable position and gave a nod when he was done. He took ahold of her arm once again and led them up towards the ballroom. Sharon used her free hand to lift the hem of her dress and took a deep breath as they ascended the long staircase. Tonight they wouldn't be the Captain and the Lieutenant, nor would they be Sharon and Andy, tonight they would be Elizabeth and Anthony a wealthy couple out together for a charity Halloween ball.

When they reached the landing Sharon let out a small gasp at the sight of the large oak doors that opened into the grand ballroom. Andy took out a small card from his inside coat pocket and handed it to the woman standing at the entrance. "Mr. Anthony Rossi with Ms. Elizabeth James," he said will the woman reviewed the invitation.

The woman gestured them inside, "Welcome. You'll find the silent auction table at the back of the room. You'll be sitting at table number seven," she pointed towards the corner by the floor length windows, "We hope you have a wonderful evening and thank you for your support." They both gave a nod in response and made their way beyond the double doors.

The room was beautifully decorated, with tasteful notes of Halloween throughout. Small pumpkins and other gourds adorned the tables. Tall candelabras provided mood lighting. Everyone in attendance was wearing exquisite gowns and handsome tuxedos. _This must be what it's like to go to an Oscar after party._ She thought as she took it all in. Sharon had been to museum galas and charity events in the past, but none quite like this. It would certainly be an evening to remember.

Andy guided the pair to the corner of the room where they had been assigned to sit. He pulled out her chair and she turned up and smiled, he was forever a gentleman. They took stock of the names of those seated next to them knowing that their hidden cameras would capture all the information for the team to begin doing their research. All of the prior heists had happened at similar events and hotels, but they weren't sure whether the thieves were posing as couples or event staff. Everyone was on high-alert for any suspicious activity, the heists usually happened at the end of the evening when many of the guests had too much to drink and were more susceptible to being targeted. Nothing ever came up in the tox screen of the previous victims, but given how easily the thieves made off with the jewels and the lack of clarity the victims had over the crimes it seemed likely that something was slipped into their drinks.

Before Andy sat he turned to Sharon putting his hand on her bare shoulder, "Would you like me to get you a drink at the bar?" The action startled her, the feeling of his warm hand gave her a burning sensation causing her to flitch involuntarily. Andy moved his hand away and Sharon immediately regretted it. "A glass of champagne would be lovely, _Anthony_ thank you." She didn't really want anything to drink, but needed to put a little space between them to regain her composure. _Pull it together!_ Her eyes followed Andy's movements across the room to the bar, he really knew how to pull off a tux. Sharon was pulled out of her eye-candy observations by the other guests joining her at the table.

They shared introductions and pleasantries as the wait staff came by with the salad course. Sharon looked up feeling Andy's eyes on her from across the room. He turned away when they made contact, but reconnected as he walked back to the table staring at her the entire time. She was beginning to find the masks to be disarming. Sharon was great at reading people's faces, gauging their thoughts and feelings but now only having someone's eyes she found the task more challenging. Once again she was pulled out of her eye lock with Andy by Detective Sykes asking her what kind of dressing she wanted on her salad. "Oh the vinaigrette would be fine, thank you." Sharon replied with a smile. When she looked up she found Andy back at the table waiting for Sykes to move so he could be seated. He leaned forward and set her glass of champagne in front of her. She turned and smiled at him, "Thank you." She took note of his cranberry and soda in the tumbler, it would give the appearance that he was also drinking which helped their cover. Andy introduced himself to those now seated at the table and they all engaged in superficial small talk. When the waiters came by to take away the salad and brought the entrees Sharon let out a small giggle, she had tried to suppress it but it just slipped out at the sight of prime rib on Andy's plate. He might be a vegetarian, but it would seem that his undercover persona was most certainly not.

"What are you laughing at?" Andy asked softly, she knew that he understood but was trying to protect their identities.

"OH Anthony, I was just thinking about that time that we went to Montana and you ordered what you thought was prime rib and it was actually venison." It was a nice save, but she realized that she needed to tread carefully.

Andy went along with the ruse, "Right, Bambi. Well I'm pretty sure this is actually prime rib this time, so you can stop ogling at my dish and get back to your chicken. Regretting your decision dear?"

Sharon almost spit out her wine when Andy added the last sentence and opted to just give him a look instead of digging herself into a deeper hole. Their eyes connected through the masks and she felt as though she could get lost in his deep brown eyes, they were like magnates and it was getting harder and harder to pull herself away from them. She finally turned her attention to her fellow table mates, after all that was the real reason she was here and not at home catching up on episodes of _TURN_. By the time dessert had come they had both begun to relax and focus on their mission. Sharon gave Andy a puzzled look when she noticed he passed on the tiramisu she knew he loved dessert. He waved her off, "Just coffee tonight." She nodded the prime rib was probably enough of a diet buster for the day. She on the other hand was never one to turn down tiramisu it combined two of her favorite things cake and coffee. She dug her fork into the moist cake and delicately lifted a piece to her mouth closing her eyes as she savored the bite. She didn't realize that a small moan had escaped her lips until Andy turned towards her, "I take it, it's good?" He asked with a smile. She could help but smile and nod, "Yes, quite good actually."

Andy put his arm on the chair behind her and she felt the tiny hairs on her back stand on end at the electricity that sparked by his closeness. She looked over at him through her peripheral vision and noticed that he was carrying on a conversation with his neighbor and sipping on his black coffee. Outwardly they looked like a happy couple. _If only..._ she couldn't help but think to herself. With dessert finally cleared and coffee finished, the DJ began to raise the volume and change the music to encourage people onto the dance floor.

Annie Lennox's _I Put A Spell On You_ began wafting through the room. Andy pushed out his chair stood up and turned towards Sharon putting a hand out. She looked up at him, somewhat surprised but placed her hand in his. Being out on the dance floor would provide them the opportunity to better scan the room and get eyes on their possible thieves. There were only a few couples dancing, most were hovering around the silent auction table and chit chatting around the bar. As they reached the dance floor Andy twirled Sharon out and then back in with such poise that she was caught off guard. It would seem that he knew how to dance. He pulled her in close and her breath hitched, she brought her eyes up to his and saw the hunger in them and had to immediately look away.

They continued swaying together as Andy occasionally spun her around, drawing the attention of other couples in the area. Sharon made a point to set her shoulders back and tilt her head so everyone would have a good view of the diamond necklace adorning her. When the song ended they clapped and moved towards the silent auction table. Sharon had to hold back the shock at the bids listed for several of the items, it was easily a month's salary. She looked up at Andy and he nodded in agreement, never in their wildest dreams could they afford to actually bid on anything here.

Andy's eyes never left her and she could feel him staring again, "Would you like me to get you another glass of champagne dear?"

Sharon nodded acknowledging that separating for a bit might be a good idea, "Um, yes actually that would be lovely. Thank you."

He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Don't go anywhere." He turned and walked away and she couldn't help but bring her fingers to her cheek. He was playing the part of the dutiful boyfriend quite well, and it made her fantasize about what a real date with him would be like. _If only…_ She turned her attention back to the auction items when a woman in her mid-thirties approached her, "See anything you have to have?" she asked.

"A few things do seem tempting, but I must say that villa in Tuscany sounds divine. I can't remember the last time I took a real vacation." Sharon told the woman. While she wasn't an expert at undercover operations she remembered her training, the more truths you can tell the more natural you'll seem.

"I know just the feeling. It seems like every time I wrap up a project at work something else crosses the horizon."

"Mmm." Sharon said nodding and then put out her hand, "Elizabeth James."

The younger woman quickly shook Sharon's hand, "Krista Carlson."

"Pleasure to meet you. So what line of work are you in Krista?"

"I'm in acquisitions. Mostly fine art and antiques."

"That sounds quite interesting. How did you find yourself in that line of work?"

"Well, I was an art history major in college, and when I graduated I found there were two paths teach or curate. I wasn't interested in either, so I did some digging and found there were opportunities for those willing to work for it in acquisitions. So here I am. What about you Ms. James?"

"Oh some what similar interests I gather, I'm in interior design. I own my own firm off Wilshire in Beverly Hills, and work with mostly high-end clients that often have shall we say eclectic taste."

That made the woman chuckle in agreement. Sharon took the opportunity to size the woman up. She was wearing a dark grey strapless chiffon dress. It wasn't overly showy, but certainly accentuated her figure. The dress was nice, but didn't seem like a high-end designer gown. Her skin was an alabaster white and her hair was so blond it almost appeared white. The mask she wore was primarily grey like her dress with a few black feathers on the right side. They stood out against her hair and the rhinestones around her eyes sparkled in contrast to the dark brown eyes that looked out from behind the mask.

"So what brought you out to the ball this evening?"

"Ah, one of my clients is on the board for the charity." The woman turned behind them and pointed to the dais at a tall man with dark black hair wearing a white dinner coat. "He mentioned that he had this event coming up and an old-fashion masquerade ball for halloween sounded intriguing." She said with a smile. "How about you?"

"The tickets were a gift, it's also our first time, but I must say they've done a wonderful job. I can see why this has become an annual must-attend event." Just then Andy appeared behind the younger woman holding their drinks, "Anthony, I'd like you to meet Krista she and I were just getting acquainted. She works in the art world." She gave Andy a look that she hoped he would see despite the mask. Krista certainly seemed like someone that they should be keeping an eye on.

Andy handed Sharon her drink freeing up his hand to shake Krista's, "Pleasure."

Krista shook Andy's hand, then began to move away, "Nice to meet you. Well I better get back to my date. Enjoy your evening."

"You too." Sharon said as the woman walked away.

Andy moved to her left side, so they could both assess the room, "So you're thinking we should keep eyes on her?"

"Yes, there's something about her. I can't quite put my finger on it, but she certainly could be involved." She took a sip from her glass of champagne, but her eyes peered over the glass following Krista as she met up with the tall man in the white coat.


	3. Chapter 3 Pt 1

AN: Call it a trick before the treat. I decided to split up the final chapter into two parts, allowing those that want to see the resolution of the case without the smut (a small group I'm sure) to see that part of the story conclude. I'll have the second part up for all of us smut lovers later tonight when we're all safely at home enjoying our treats. Have a safe and happy halloween!

"Earned It" by The Weeknd like everything else in FanFicLand isn't owned by me, but I certainly do appreciate the song and its music video ;)

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon and Andy stepped away from the silent auction table, moving to the back of the room where the hotel staff had opened several of the large glass windows letting in the cool breeze. The room was beginning to warm up as people began talking and dancing. Sharon was feeling warm for entirely different reasons, but was grateful nonetheless for the fresh air. She turned and looked outside as Andy kept watch over the room. It was a beautiful night despite the moody grey clouds that threatened rain. The air smelled damp and she hoped it would rain, they certainly needed it, but even more it reminded her of her childhood. There were times, like now, that she missed living in Northern California where everything was green and misty. She let out a reminiscent sigh and took another sip from her half empty glass of champagne.

"Is everything ok?" Andy asked his back still turned to her.

It was the first moment that they'd had any semblance of privacy since the evening events had begun. "Yes, I'm fine. Just hoping we can wrap up this case tonight. I'm not interested in a long undercover stint." She knew that he wouldn't completely buy that answer, but she also knew he wouldn't press her about it.

She heard the clink of ice as he lowered his glass, "Hmm. You're not enjoying being Ms. James, interior designer?"

"Oh, I'm sure that Ms. James is a perfectly pleasant person, I just prefer being me." She said with a little chuckle.

"I prefer you being you as well." Andy said in a low seductive tone

Sharon nearly choked on her champagne she wasn't expecting such a bold response, but kept her eyes fixed at the sky. "You would?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He turned his head towards her and she turned to look at him, "I do." They held their gaze for a moment that seemed to make everyone else disappear from the room. The change in music broke the spell, "Shall we?" Andy asked gesturing to the dance floor.

Sharon nodded in agreement, she felt torn between two moments of intimacy. Being held in his arms as Elizabeth or standing in quiet privacy as Sharon. She turned around and moved with him, "Yes, hmm, we should probably stay in the middle of the activity until we've identified our target."

The dance area was more crowded now that it was earlier. Andy once again spun her out and then back in towards him, this time pulling her even closer that before. Sharon thought she recognized the song from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it, but found herself lost in the melody. Andy leaned in during the chorus, "girl you're perfect, you're always worth it, and you deserve it," he whispered into her ear along with the song. His breath felt warm on her neck and yet it sent shivers down her spine. When she looked up into his eyes she felt the hunger and desire staring back. Again, she found the masks disconcerting, she hated not being able to fully read his face. Before she could give it another thought, he gave her another spin breaking the moment, she was thankful for that. She needed to get her head back in the game. She couldn't let whatever was going on between them prevent her, prevent them, from doing their jobs. They needed to find the thieves tonight. They didn't have any other leads, if they didn't catch them tonight they could be in the wind.

As she spun back around she saw something in the corner of the room, it looked like the tall man in the white jacket that Krista had pointed to earlier. He seemed to be talking animatedly to someone she couldn't see. She was facing Andy again, "Anthony dear," he looked down at her, "do you see that gentleman in the white coat in the corner? Does he look familiar to you?" She stared at him, her eyes sharing more information than her words.

"Yes, now that you mention it he does. We should go say hello." Andy stopped dancing and guided her across the dance floor to the other side of the room to get closer to the man and his mysterious companion. She saw Andy turn towards Julio and give a small nod. Julio acknowledged and walked over to them and picked up a tray with empty plates and glasses, he paused for a moment, "Sir, ma'am."

"Any chance you can pick up the tray over there by the man in the white coat? See what all the fuss is about?" Andy asked of the undercover Detective.

Julio gave a nod and continued on with his duties. A few moments later he walked back by them, "Older woman, sounds like a domestic squabble sir," and he walked away.

"Hmm. Well there goes that lead." Sharon said, she was sure that there was something up with Krista and her date, but it would appear that it was no more than another sad story of infidelity.

Andy turned to her with a look of frustration, "So now what? Are we sure that they are hitting this event tonight?"

They kept close and she spoke softly, "Well RHD seemed pretty sure based on the pattern of past robberies. It would seem we don't have much to go on at this point. This event is only supposed to last another hour, maybe they wait until people are heading out?"

As often happened between Andy and Sharon he immediately read her thoughts, "Didn't Detective Robinson mention in his file that four of the five robbery victims have a room at the hotel where the event was taking place? Maybe that's the real connection, maybe they're getting them in the elevators or the rooms?"

Sharon nodded and turned around and smiled to a passerby, trying to look casual, "It's certainly seems that way, let's see if we can get word to Tao to check the guest list against hotel reservations and see if we can narrow down potential targets for the thieves."

"Good idea. I'm just going to step out and send him a text." Andy put his hand on her bare shoulder, "I'll be right back. You going to be ok?"

She shuttered again at the intimacy and muttered, "Yes, fine." They rarely had an opportunity to share such closeness with one another. There had been outings over the past year, Nicole's wedding, the outing to the ballet, and then there was that Dodger game, but that was before she realized she was developing feelings for him, feelings that went beyond professional or friendly. It wasn't until after the Dodger game that she felt things shifting. He walked her back to the condo and as the said goodbye he leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. It seemed friendly and innocent at first blush, but later that night her brain went into overdrive wondering if that really was all it was.

The affirmation came a week later when they went out for one of their dinners.

 _"_ _Sharon, I just wanted to say that, uh, I've really enjoyed spending time with you."_

 _"_ _Me too, Andy."_

 _"_ _No, uh, Sharon, what I mean is that I enjoy being with you. Geez I didn't think this was going to be so hard to say."_

 _"_ _Say what? Andy what's the matter?"_

 _"_ _Sharon I, uh, um, I like you. I want to be with you in a more uh official capacity."_

 _"_ _Oh! Um, I see. Well I like you too Andy. But uh, I'm not sure that us seeing each other in the way you're suggesting is such a good idea. I mean, I'm your boss and I'm technically still married."_

 _"_ _Not for much longer, and yes you're my boss, but there aren't any rules against it. I checked."_

 _"_ _Yes that's true, but Andy I just gained the team's respect what happens when this doesn't work out? They'll be significant fall out and not just for you and I."_

 _"_ _When this doesn't work, don't you mean if?"_

The memory of that night was still painful to think about, she regretted what she said the minute she said it. She knew she wanted to give them a chance, but in that moment the rational side of her took control. She couldn't argue against all the challenges that would be stacked against them, it would be a huge risk to get involved with him, a risk she wasn't sure she could afford. Two months had passed since that dinner and she was now beginning to think she couldn't afford to not give them a chance. She missed him dearly, every day they weren't together she could feel they were moving further and further apart from one another. He was still polite and civil with her, which initially caught her by surprise she had expected hostility and anger, but she had found that many of her preconceived notions about who Andy was had been challenged since she moved to Major Crimes. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes though and she hated herself for being the cause.

Sharon was shaken from her thoughts when someone came up behind her and she felt something cold pressed against her naked back. She had remained in the corner of the room after Andy walked into the lobby to call Tao. As she looked around the room she noticed that everyone else was distracted by the Executive Director of the foundation preparing to give a speech, presumably to thank all the guests for their support and contributions. Sharon stood near the dais and was blocked from view by the raised platform, she doubted that Sykes or Sanchez would be able to see her from their locations.

"Slowly remove the bracelet and rings and place them into this bag," said the mysterious voice as they pushed a small grey clutch along side Sharon.

Sharon could tell that the voice was a woman, but she wasn't sure if it was someone that she had spoken with this evening. She slowly removed the jewels and placed them into the bag.

"Now take off the necklace."

Sharon did as the woman asked, raised her arms behind her neck and unclasped the diamond necklace and gently placed it into the bag, hoping that the surveillance team would notice the camera on the necklace going to black. The woman withdrew the bag.

"Take two steps backwards please."

Sharon slowly moved back, hoping that Andy or someone would come soon. She wasn't sure what the cool metallic object was at her back or whether the woman intended to use it, but she didn't want to find out. She heard a swoosh sound and felt a prick at her back and suddenly felt weak. She felt the woman ease her down onto the ground behind the platform dais and then she was out.

Sharon wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, but when she woke up she found Andy, without his mask, standing over her. She couldn't hear him, but she could tell he was talking to her. The lights in the room seemed bright. Her hearing returned in time to hear Julio talking to Andy, "We got her, she was heading out the side entrance. Amy took her down. It was the older woman that you had me check out earlier. I should have kept eyes on her dammit! How's the Captain?"

Sharon tried to pull herself up, "I'm fine, really, just a little dizzy."

Her voice was hoarse and she could tell Andy didn't believe that she was ok, "Sharon, I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to get checked out."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine honestly. Help me." She put her hand out and Andy reluctantly helped her sit up. Julio handed her a glass of water.

"We found a blow-dart on her person. It looks like she used a tranquilizer on the Captain. It would seem like it was a fast-acting sedative, but it seems to metabolize quickly." Sharon was surprised to see Lt. Tao standing beside Andy.

Andy turned to Mike, "I was only gone 10 minutes 15 tops, when I came back I found her on the ground like this."

Mike responded and looked down at the Captain, "Ma'am, I think that she gave you a really low dose of a sedative, just enough to make you drowsy and allow her to make her escape."

"Gentleman, I feel fine honestly. I think it is working it's way out of my system." She caught the shared glance between her team, she could tell they wanted her to get checked out but also weren't looking to argue with her.

"Okay, well then I'm taking you home. You need to rest." Andy said helping Sharon up to her feet. He leaned down and picked up her belongings that Julio brought over. Sharon nodded it was a reasonable compromise, despite the fact that she wanted to stay at the scene. "Sharon, we got her. The rest is paperwork." She looked up at him knowing that he was once again reading her thoughts, "Ok. Thank you, everyone. Good job."

Andy nodded to the rest of the team, and wrapped his arm around Sharon's waist steading her as they walked out of the ball room. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked now that they were away from the prying eyes and ears of everyone else.

"Yes Andy, I just want to get home and get out of these heels." She looked up at him and smiled at getting to finally see his face without the mask, "Honestly I'm fine Andy." She could see the worry in his eyes and knew it wasn't just about the tranquilizer, but that it happened on _his_ watch, that he left her side and was attacked. She gave the hand around her waist a squeeze in acknowledgement and appreciation for his concern. "Andy it wasn't your fault." He nodded, but she could tell he didn't believe it.

Andy handed the valet his ticket and they waited for his car to be pulled around. She enjoyed the feeling of fresh cool air on her skin as they stood in drive. She felt the mist blowing with the wind. The smell of rain on the way always improved her mood. It had been a long evening and she was looking forward to getting out of this get up and lounging on her sofa watching the storm roll in.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks one and all for spending your halloween with me. I hope this serves as more treat than trick. I do wish that we had more holiday episodes to pull from, but until that day comes we shall endeavor to bring them to life year-round. Thanks again for the reviews. I'll be getting back to my other story shortly.

As previously stated this chapter is rated M.

Soundtrack for this chapter: Haunted by Beyonce

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The ride back to her condo had been mostly quiet. Andy had the end of the World Series on at a low volume, once again his beloved Dodgers had been beaten out by the Giants to get into the final round. It brought a small smile to her face when she thought back to their afternoon at the ball game. It was Labor Day weekend and a rare day off. He had surprised her with dugout seats along third base. Just close enough to the dugout to hear the players, but far enough that the glove he brought might come in handy. She sighed at the memory, it had been such a lovely day. She was jarred from her thoughts, when Andy reached over and laid his hand on hers at it rested in the center console, she felt as though she should have pulled away, but it felt so right, so comfortable to have that connection. She was beginning to realize that she needed that touch. Her thoughts on the evening were still jumbled, but she felt that somethings were beginning to clear. She let her guard down tonight because she was so distracted by her feelings for Andy. Sharon realized that she needed to resolve it once and for all, she needed to either get over him and move on or well she didn't want to think about what the alternative might be right now. She felt high and she wasn't sure if it was the drug or the endorphins or the make-believe of the evening, but she felt embolden by it all. A short while later when Andy pulled into Sharon's parking garage beneath her condo, he let go of her hand and stepped out of the car. She once again found herself missing the contact, and it buoyed her confidence. Andy opened her door and offered his hand to help her climb out of the SUV.

He closed the car door and guided her towards the elevators, "Let me walk you to your door and then I'll get out of your hair. I just want to make sure that you're alright before I leave."

Sharon nodded, "Thank you Andy, I do appreciate it." They stood close to one another as the elevator lurched up to the top floor. Sharon's mind began to wander and her heart began to race, when the doors dinged open it startled her. Andy held the door open and Sharon walked through it and he followed her down the long hallway. When they reached her door she found herself fidgeting with the keys in her hands, "Do you want to come in?" She asked as she stared at the door in front of her. The keys turned in the lock and the door opened.

She could feel Andy standing close behind her, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea Sharon."

His response was surprising and she turned around to get a better read. She was met with the familiar eyes that were filled with desire. She knew that he had been struggling to keep himself in check all night, and finally realized that this undercover operation was probably as difficult on him as it had been for her. He looked down at the floor and it was then that she decided to pull him into her condo. "Well I think that _Elizabeth_ would disagree." She said as the door closed behind them and she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. She could tell he was initially caught off guard, but his lips quickly responded to hers.

She felt his hands make their way into her hair and his tongue brush against the entrance of her mouth. She opened her lips granting him access, and felt her legs go weak. There was a sudden surge of energy that she felt exploding from within, months of pent up sexual frustration that when he turned them around and pushed her back into the door she let out a deep throated moan. She felt him smile briefly against her lips, no doubt pleased with himself. His lips began to drift down her jaw and over her neck. She tilted her chin up to give him better access and shuddered as he kissed a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

She lifted her hands up to his chest and began undoing his bow tie and loosening the collar of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin and was growing frustrated by the barriers. Andy released his hands from her hair and dropped the coat onto the floor, kicking it aside which made her smile. It was one less thing between him and her. She felt his hands return to her shoulders and drift down her arms, causing her to shake. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand on end with excitement.

She reached up and unbuttoned the first set of buttons on his shirt, when he placed his hands on hers, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She nodded, "Absolutely." He nodded back and dropped his hands, allowing her to continue. She placed her hands inside the button-up and felt his warmth through his under shirt. She let out a groan of frustration that she was yet again thwarted from touching him, and he chuckled, "You're so demanding" he said in a low voice. She felt him put his arms around her waist and turn her around so that she was facing the door. His body was pressed up against hers and she could feel his arousal growing. He pushed one of his legs between hers and pushed her hands up against the door above her head. Andy placed soft kisses down her back. She felt him run his hands up and down her body, "It's in my purse." She said knowing what he was looking for. "Just trying to keep us safe," he replied as he nibbled at her ear. His hands drifted up her back into her hair as he nipped at her neck. The room went dark as she felt his warm hands along her cheeks as he placed a cool piece of fabric was placed around her face. She figured it must be the bow tie she just untied that he was now using on her and she found it highly erotic. She felt the initial tug of the fabric and then loosening of the dress as he was lowering the zipper down exposing more of her skin to him. She let out thrust of her hips when his hand brushed against her lower back, but had nowhere to move between the door and his body behind hers. The straps to her dress were pushed aside and down her arms. She heard Andy groan as she felt the dress pool at her ankles. She stood in her black lace lingerie, silently grateful to Gavin for insisting on the gift.

She stepped out of the dress and kicked it to alongside his jacket. She felt Andy turn her around and she found herself somewhat shy knowing he still fully dressed and her less so. He lifted her chin kissing her then whispered, "Beautiful. Absolutely Beautiful," into her ear. He took a step from her and pulled his shirts from his waist band and unclasped the cufflinks allowing his button up shirt to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She felt his hands on her hips as he steady himself and knelt in front of her. He released her stockings from the garter attachments on her bustier. His hands being so close to her made her thrust forward in an attempt to have more contact. He tapped on her foot gesturing her to place her shoe on his thigh. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself from falling as he grabbed ahold of her calf and removed her high heel allowing his hands to caress down her leg as he moved to her foot removing the stockings in one smooth action. He returned her foot to the floor and repeated the exercise with the other leg. Sharon moved her hands back to the door itching with desire, wanting to see him. He remained kneeling before her, moving his hands up her legs towards her waist. She shivered at his touch, everywhere he touched burned with pleasure and made her want more. Andy placed a kiss at her waistband and felt the tickle of his tongue and the lace and it made her feel unsteady on her feet. She sensed him standing up and when he pulled her closer to him she felt his skin for the first time upon hers. His skin felt hot against hers and she wanted to feel him, to see him. She tugged at the loose knots he tied and broke free of the silk tie around her face. She moved her arms around him and placed them on his back moving slowly down to his waist band. Andy pulled back from her, "I see someone is good with their knots."

She could only hum in response not wanting to be distracted from her mission. She tugged at his belt wanting to feel the rest of him. He reached down and pulled the belt from his waist in one swift movement.

She looked up at him biting down onto her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. She heard him groan again in pleasure. She gently dragged her fingernails across his back, when she reached his pants she pushed them down enough to make room for her hands. She slipped her hands into his boxers and squeezed his ass pulling him closer to her. His hands danced around her back finally undoing the clasps releasing her full breasts from the Va Bien black strapless bustier. He pulled the offending fabric out from between them and threw it across the room and pushed her up against him. They began kissing passionately, finding the skin to skin contact was electrifying. Their hands moved haphazardly hungry for the contact. Andy pulled them away from the entry way and down the hallway towards her bedroom. Their contact never breaking until they reached her bed.

Andy pushed her down onto the bed when her knees hit the edge. She let out a moan of displeasure from the loss of contact between them. She went to sit up and grab at his pants when he pushed her down and climbed onto the bed straddling either side of her. When his hands found her breasts and began massaging them she couldn't help but arch her back. His lips made contact with her nipples and she felt her clit begin to throb, she needed him. Months of waiting, months of fantasizing about him were building to new levels of pleasure that she hadn't experienced in years. She reached between them and grabbed at his pants and boxers and pushed them down as far as her arms could go. She bent her legs on the bed and used her feet to help push them further, freeing her hands to caress down his chest. As she got closer to his erection she could feel him shake above her. When she finally touched it he lurched forward and let out a deep moan, "Sharon." His movements paused, "Tell me now."

Sharon looked up at him trying to convey all the love and desire she had for this man ,"Andy I want this, I want you."

He lifted himself up and moved his hands to her black lace thong and yanked it down. He pulled Sharon down the edge of the bed and stood at her entrance and plunged into her. She let out a loud gasp, a combination of pain and pleasure. It had been longer than she cared to admit since she had taken someone to bed. They stayed together for a moment, letting her adjust before he started moving in and out of her. His hands clutching her hips while her legs wrapped around his waist improving the angle. He began to pick up the pace thrusting deeper and hard each time. She could feel the ecstasy rising from within and moved her hand down between them putting her fingers into a V and pushing them between his thrusting cock, using her palm to push down on her clit at each pass. Andy looked down at the sight and then up and her and she could see that he was getting close. She glanced at her hips and he lifted them up higher causing her to moan in pleasure. "Faster" she muttered between gasps for air. He put his knees on the bed and leaned forward and pumped into her until she began to scream. Her fingers were pulsating hard on her clit as she began to writhe on the bed screaming his name, "Andy."

As she started to come down from her orgasm she could feel him jerk forward and moan, she felt him release and collapse down onto his elbows beside her. Neither one wanted to lose contact, for him to pull out just yet. They lay together holding each other panting, bodies glistening in sweat. "You know you really know how to wear a tux, but I think I prefer this look even better." She said with a touch of playfulness. "Yes, well one could say the same about you. Although I think the whole mask thing only adds to your allure," he replied with a seductive smile. She bit down on her lower lip, feeling quite satiated when Andy's mouth grabbed onto it, "You know it drives me crazy when you do that?"

She shifted underneath him and looked up at him, "Hmm, and what are you going to do about it?"

Andy brushed away a lock of her auburn hair and nibbled at her newly exposed ear, "I can think of some form of sensitivity training that would be sufficient."

"Is that so," she said biting down on it again with a cheeky smile.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon was jolted awake by the familiar sensation of her body pulsating. She sighed deeply it was just a dream, it was _always_ just a dream. She had woken up like this before, it was becoming an all too regular feeling and never satisfying. Sharon rolled onto her side to glance at the clock on her nightstand, she already knew what it was going to say, 3am - it always said 3am. She clicked on the lamp knowing that it would take her awhile to calm down and fall back asleep when something caught her eye. She reached for her glasses and was startled to find a black and gold lace mask laying on the nightstand.


End file.
